


under skirts

by ConvenientAlias



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: Costume Kink, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/F, Il Muto, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 11:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenientAlias/pseuds/ConvenientAlias
Summary: Carlotta's enjoying some private time with Christine when the two are interrupted.





	under skirts

Christine strode into Carlotta’s dressing room with purpose. She pulled Carlotta right out of her chair—she’d been refreshing her makeup, fixing her hair—and kissed her firmly on the mouth, the way Serafimo pretended to do behind a fan onstage. She was wearing the Serafimo outfit right now, which was probably one reason she was acting so bizarre. It was a role that always loosed her inhibitions.

“Christine,” Carlotta hissed. She disentangled herself from Christine’s clutching hands. “Christine, you didn’t close the damn door.”

Christine baked up only a step, kicked it shut, and returned to her ministrations. This time she went for Carlotta’s neck and sucked right around a string of fake pearls, licking so that the pearls moved with her tongue, chafing smooth but hard against the skin.

Carlotta moaned. “Christine—Christine, this is not the time.” Despite herself, she still clutched at Christine’s shoulders. Rare the day Christine wanted to play the dominant role, which made it even harder to turn her away.

“Come on, Countess,” Christine whispered, so soft as to almost remain mute. “All day I saw the way you looked at me. Will you toy with my affections?”

“But Firmin and Andre said they…”

Christine bit down on her collarbone, and she quite forgot her protests.

“I’ll have you before they call us back onstage,” Christine said. “Shh. Lift your skirts.”

Carlotta awkwardly did so. She was graceful with her skirts onstage, of course, she knew how to walk in them so as to make even the stiffest skirt swish. But the hoop, while it could be bent—and she did bend it upwards now—was still not all that flexible. Christine laughed, dropped on all fours and crawled under. Carlotta let her skirt drop, as the position was indeed awkward, and she was instantly out of sight.

But so very present.

Knees brushed against her legs, and she tried to cooperate as Christine pulled down her drawers, even though it was hard to tell exactly what she was doing. With them freed, pulled down around her knees, Christine paused to hug her legs, warm and affectionate.

Though the grip made it hard for Carlotta to balance. “Get on with it,” she said.

Christine’s laugh filtered up through the cloth. “Impatient prima donna.” She had just left her first kiss on Carlotta’s inner thigh when the door clicked open.

Carlotta froze.

In bustled Firmin and Andre. Damn, damn! They had said they would be coming to meet with her after the performance but she’d thought she had a little more time…

“Prima donna, you were magnifico today,” Firmin said. Andre shut the door behind them. “Ah—we have no notes on your performance.”

“Then perhaps, monsieurs, you could leave me to powder my nose,” Carlotta said with a smile that she hoped didn’t show any strain.

Firmin laughed politely. “Ah ha, we will only be here for one minute.”

“We want to talk about how the program describes you,” Andre said.

Programs. Carlotta smiled again. “Well, monsieurs, I cannot imagine I would quarrel with the decisions of the writers…”

She could feel Christine’s face pressing against her thigh again, the pressure of the nose, the angle shifting, and then, warm, wet suction, closer to her groin than before… She bit her lip hard. Oh god, she would ruin her makeup like this.

“You see we have a copy of the bio right here,” Andre said. He pulled a paper out of his coat with a flourish. “It just seems…unusual, though we were assured the changes came from you.”

Another kiss, now only an inch away from Carlotta’s core. She winced. “Monsieurs…” What were they talking about? “Monsieurs, I did not fill out a bio for this play, I did not know it was required.”

“That is what concerned us. We believe…”

And then a tongue pressed gently against Carlotta’s inner lips. She let out a yelp.

“Is something wrong, prima donna?” Firmin asked.

Carlotta clenched her hands in her skirts. Was there some way to hint to Christine to stop? She could not ask in front of these men, and if she tried to push down on Christine’s head or shoulders, the skirt, under pressure, would cease to obscure her presence. How to say…

The tongue licked again, heat and liquid and movement, and she groaned.

“Carlotta?”

She waved a hand. “I may be a bit ill, monsieurs. I do not have time for technicalities,” she said waspishly, “and I would prefer you left.”

“But madam, we believe…”

“Get out!”

Andre and Firmin were taken aback. They slowly looked at each other. But the tongue was not at all deterred. Carlotta tried to push her legs together but she felt hands gripping at her thighs, pushing them even farther apart, and then the mouth again, angling in, the tongue pushing deeper…

Carlotta gasped. “Use the damn bio. Out with you! Can you not see I require some peace and quiet?”

Offended, Firmin bowed. “Very well, madam. Please remember this encounter on opening night!”

As soon as the door shut behind them, Carlotta hissed, “You little toad!”

A chuckle.

“I hope I have the good fortune to put you in such a position someday.”

Christine paused. “Madam, if I do not please…”

Carlotta blindly kicked at her. More of a nudge than anything else. “Hurry up and finish! You tease.”

She came in moments. She nearly collapsed as Christine emerged from her skirt, mouth wet, eyes glittering, and clothes mussed. Yes, that Serafimo outfit certainly gave her nerve.

She bowed to Carlotta. “Your humble servant.”

Carlotta flapped a hand at her. “Wretch.” She sat back down at her dressing table. “Don’t think you’ll be getting away with this. You’ll see. I could just _whip_ you.”

 “That’s why I love my mistress,” Christine said. Blowing a kiss, she headed out the door, again leaving it wide open.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone came in my asks talking about "Christine hiding under Carlotta's heavy skirts ;) while she is trying to have a conversation with someone else without them knowing Christine is under there, doing stuff." I was like... wow, that is a concept.  
> also it's been like MONTHS since my last Carlottastine so it was about time. This one's like pure smut tho lols. Hope you enjoyed!  
> Oh I almost forgot but also if you were wondering why Firmin and Andre are so concerned about the bio, Erik sent in a fake one that's suuuuper passive aggressive, but Carlotta doesn't have time to worry about that shit right now. Later on, though, she's gonna blow a gasket :)


End file.
